neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
Old/List of words/3
See also * Pronouns and adverbs A * ask / aska? "cave" B * berti / bírati ** bor * biti "to beat" ** bitva ** boj * bredti, broditi "to wade" ** brod "wade, ford" * briti ** britva ** broj * byti "to be, exist" ** bydlo ** bava "being, existence" ** baviti C * cer- * cerda "middle, center" * círdo, círdíko "heart" ** círditi ** círdoboljín * cluti / clyti ** clava ** claviti ** clus ** clusɛti, clusati * crop "ceiling" D * dati "to give", davati ** dar ** date, dane * derti / dírati ** dor * dɛti, dɛvati ** dɛlo ** dɛkovati E * ez, ezero "lake" G * gaz "ford" * giti "to live" ** gitio ** gir ** goj "life" ** gojiti * gniti "to rot" ** gnoj "pus" K * kazati "to show" * kęti "to begin" ** kętio ** kon "beginning" * kidt ** kidtiti ** koíditi ** koídidlo ** koídta * kitti, kitati "to count, read" ** kíte ** kitslo "number (entity)" ** kitmę "number (amount)" ** koít? * kridlo / skridlo "wing" * kryti "to cover" ** krov "cover" ** krovja ** krysja L * legti "to lie down", legɛti "to lie" ** log / loga ** logiti "to lay" ** logjo ** logno * liti "to pour" * lub ** paluba M * merti "to die" ** mírte "death" ** mor "death, plague" ** moriti "to kill" * moreo "sea" N * nisdo "nest" * norti "to dive" ** nora O * ol "beer" P * pal / palík "thumb" * paz, pazj * pekti ** pekte ** pektera * pel- ** paliti ** polɛti ** polmę ** poleno ** pepel * per- ** pariti ** perti ** pero "feather" * pisda "vulva" * piti "to drink" ** pir ** poj "drink" ** pivo "beverage" * pluti / plyti, plyvati / plavati ** plov ** plaviti R * rekti ** rok * rɛt- ** obrɛtti ** cúnrɛtja * pęk- ** pęxte "fist; metacarpus" ** pęke "five" ** pękt "fifth" * ri- ** rinǫti ** roj "swarm" ** roíka "river" ** roíjati??? (awful íj) * ropa * ruti / ryti, ryati ** rov * rúdɛti "to be red; to redden" ** rúdja "rust" ** rúdr "red" ** rud "red" ** ruds ** rudmɛn ** rydj S * sek- ** sok "accuser" * sek- ** sok "juice" * sekti ** sekyra * sɛdti "to sit down", sɛdɛti "to sit", sɛdati ** sad ** saditi "to set" ** sadlo "fat" * sɛti "to sow" ** sɛmę "seed" * (s)ker- ** xorb > xorbr ** kora "bark" ** skora ?> xora "skin" *** skorolupa * snoíg "snow" * snuti, snovati "to warp" ** obsnova "warp; base, basis" * spɛti ** spɛx * stati "to stand up", stoɛti "to stand" ** state ** staviti "to place" ** stan (station?) ** star "old" ** stam (stable?) ** stado * stol "table" * súdorv "healthy" ** súdorvio "health" * súlníko "sun" * súpati "to sleep" ** súpn "sleep; dream" * sírati "to defecate" ** sor "feces, excrement" T * tecati ** tecslo "adze" * tekti "to flow, run" ** tok ** tokiti * topor * truti ** trava ** traviti U * ul- ** ula "street" ** uliú ** ulit * uti ** izuti ** obuti ** ove / obove "footwear" ** onutja V * vekte * velkti "to drag" * vezti, voziti ** voz ** vozidlo "vehicle" * vɛti / vɛati ** vɛtr * vɛra * vílk "wolf", vílkika "she-wolf" * vílna "wool" * vílna "wave" * vírs "top, upper part" Z * znati "to know" ** znate ** znamę ** znak "sign" Unsorted * dom "house" * coímia * ponte * stigti, stignǫti ** stíga * dírgati ** dorga * trepati ** trop / tropa * pust * krus, krúsa * bɛl "white" * sciv, xoír "gray", xoíd * kírsn "black" * gilt "yellow" * zelen "green", grɛn * modr, scinj "blue" * plęcati "to dance" ** plęc "dance" PIE * raz / rɛz (rag / rɛg) "king, ruler" * pil / pile / pol / pole "castle" * ocva (okva) "mare", ocv (okv) "horse" * civa (kiva) "wife" (while gena "woman") * vir "husband" (while mǫgj "man") * zętr (gętr) "procreator" * stog / tog "roof" (could crop but i don't know other words for "ceiling") * vord / verd / vírd "word" (or mb something else, there is clovo) * vǫg / vǫga "field" * vorz / vorza "work" * vesra {vestra} "spring" * potr "father" Alternative forms * súln / súlne / súlna / súlno (> bezsúlnín, posúlne, súlnopek, súlnovort) * sul / sule / sula / sulo "sun" (compare Lith saulė, Welsh haul)